jo2fandomcom-20200214-history
Inuzuka Hayate (NPC)
Inuzuka Hayate'','' '''is a '''Chūnin (中忍, Literally meaning: Middle Ninja) from Konohagakure, the Hidden Leaf Village. 'Appearance' Beautiful blonde hair, blood red eyes - and a stern smile; This is the result of his parents breeding, and is known inside the Inuzuka Clan as the Bloodnose, due to his extraordinary skill within sensory. His outfit consists of the standard issue Konohagakure Vest, with grey sleeves and black pants - with a shirl bound around his waist incase any breeze should come threaten him so he doesn't get cold. 'Personality' Hayate has quite an unique personality; knowing his worth to the village - he has no respect for the hierarchy of the ranking inside the village; deeming it a waste of resources that could easily be spent on other things. Cold, and harsh - is what makes him a perfect officer, set upon what is right - and what is wrong; his idealisms resemble that of lawfully good allignemt. If one is able to crack Hayate's outer shell, they'll be met with a funny, down to earth person who doesn't seem to have much interest in anything that isn't business related. 'Background' Born within the Herb Country - under a strict respected family; at the young age of eight, Hayate managed to mold Wind Release to a certain degree, even going as far as being able to perform advanced jutsu at the age of ten. However, no matter how skilled he was at a young age, he could not protect his family - as they were killed in a merciless slaughter by the Bloodhound's. Frustrated and unable to find peace with himself, he sought refugee and peace inside of Konohagakure - but was met with something even greater; the ability to change the outcome. Enrolled at a young age, given special occasion - Lord-Third, saw him for his talents as he was allowed to join the academy at the young age of four-teen. Living in the Orphanage of Konohagakure, he wished for no one else to come live there and thus; spent all his time to train and become stronger - graduating the same year he enrolled. This led to Hayate finding inner peace, allowing him to grow as a shinobi - resulting in him passing the Chuunin Exams merely 3 years after graduation. Hayate was looked up and expected greatly by the superiors of Konohagakure due to his diligence, his keen eye in battle - and his masterful tactic outlook. He was personally handpicked by Lord-Third once more, this time to become a Police Officer of Konohagakure which is where he is at currently - happy with his current life; and position, he's there to guard the peace in Konohagakure and assign missions to the promising future generations of Konohagakure. Notable Facts *One of the few survivors from the Bloodhound Assault. *Known for murdering his own friend, and squadmate - upon being conflicted with the choice of letting his friend betray the village or fight him - resulting in the latter. *Unmatched Tool and Sensory utility and usage. Category:NPCs Category:Konoha Characters Category:Inuzuka Characters